1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underfloor electrical wiring distribution system and specifically to a continuous preset access housing which permits access to service lines and the like contained in underlying deck cells from above an overlying concrete layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plural spaced-apart individual preset insert housings to provide access to electrified flooring systems is well known. In most known systems, however, the preset inserts are rarely located precisely where they are needed when the time comes to activate them for required services. Further, in locations where access housings are not present, core drilling through an overlying concrete layer from above the deck cells and the provision of afterset housings is often required to access services in such cells. This process is inconvenient and time consuming. Additionally, the provision of individual access housings at each desired location is overly expensive, wasteful of materials and requires excessive labor for installation.